


Aftershock

by lost_spook



Series: Happy Endings, Hasty Exits [1]
Category: Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-14
Updated: 2011-06-14
Packaged: 2017-10-20 10:18:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/211731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lost_spook/pseuds/lost_spook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jo Grant: “But I don’t want to go to Metebelis III!  I want to stay on earth and marry Mike!” (Drabble)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aftershock

**Author's Note:**

> Taking Leela's unlikely exit as a pattern ("I want to stay on Gallifrey with Andred!"), some AU exits for companions. Some are highly silly, some are quite serious. But no less random than some of those in the show itself.

There was a long period of silence that followed this announcement outside the TARDIS (standing in its usual spot in the UNIT’s laboratory).

Jo had her arms folded and a defiant tilt to her chin. Sergeant Benton had only now managed to close his mouth after the bombshell she’d dropped.

“Benton,” said the Brigadier eventually, coughing, “perhaps you’d be kind enough to bring the captain round?”

He saluted. “Right, sir. Erm… What about the Doctor, sir?”

“Oh, leave him where he is. I’m sure he’ll recover.”

Jo pouted.

“Never mind, Miss Grant,” said the Brigadier and left them to it.


End file.
